Kaze no Hokori (El orgullo del viento)
by Ayastarry
Summary: Era Edo. A pesar de vivir en una sociedad marcada por el machismo, Temari es una joven noble que no quiere resignarse a vivir bajo los cánones que le han sido impuestos. Sin embargo, su vida da un giro inesperado cuando su padre por fin le concerta un matrimonio ¿Cómo afectará este suceso a la vida de Temari? Descubran como el destino entrelaza su vida con la de Shikamaru.


_¡Buenas a todos! Este es el primer fanfiction que me decido a publicar. Espero que les gusto tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Antes de comenzar, he de decirles que la historia está ambientada en la Era Edo, de modo que he tomado algunas referencias históricas y las he entremezclado con ideas propias de cómo debía ser la vida en aquella época =)_

_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kishimoto._

* * *

_Japón, 1750_

_ Si el paraíso existe, debe de tratarse de este lugar. No soy capaz de recordar la última vez que me sentí tan bien, tan en paz. El contraste entre el calor del sol y la humedad de la hierba bajo mis pies resulta tan placentero que apenas tengo ganas de moverme. Puedo sentir como la suave brisa borra todo rastro de sofoco, y no puedo evitar que los párpados se me cierren. Un dulce aroma inunda el ambiente, pero no soy capaz de identificar de donde procede… ¿importa acaso? Siento que el momento es perfecto, daría todo lo que tengo por evitar que terminara…_

_Sin embargo, tal y como me temía, es imposible que algo perdure para siempre, especialmente un instante tan efímero. Mi piel no tarda en enfriarse en cuanto el sol se oculta, y la hierba que hace breves instantes me había resultado fresca y agradable ahora se me antoja terriblemente mojada. Una corriente helada me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, calándome los huesos como en el peor de los inviernos. No hace falta mucho más para que reaccione y me levante del suelo. Tardo en darme cuenta de que el cielo se ha oscurecido, ahora un manto de nubes negras como el carbón impide que los rayos de sol alcancen el lugar en el que me encuentro. Lo que antes había sido una brisa ha ido cobrando fuerza hasta convertirse en un vendaval lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir las copas de los árboles cercanos. El viento ruge con fuerza creando una melodía terrorífica a mi alrededor, y lo peor es que cada vez hace más frío, demasiado frío. Quiero correr, salir de este lugar, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Noto las extremidades tan entumecidas que lo único que atino a hacer es abrazarme fuertemente para intentar conservar el calor, pero la temperatura está bajando demasiado rápido. _

_No tarda en empezar a llover. Al principio se trata de un rocío ligero, pero las gotas no demoran en caer con más fuerza y mayor tamaño. Puedo sentir como golpean mi rostro con crueldad trazando un surco helado y húmedo a su paso, dejándome completamente empapada. Y de golpe, tan pronto como comenzó la tormenta, lo que antes eran gotas de lluvia se transforman en pequeños copos de nieve. A pesar de estar completamente agarrotada, extiendo los brazos y trato de capturar algunos de los copos que caen cerca de mi rostro. En cuanto entran en contacto con mi piel se funden, dejando un pequeño rastro de agua como única prueba de su corta existencia. ¿Cómo es posible que esté nevando? Donde yo vivo no nieva nunca, está demasiado al sur. _

_No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que la nieve cubre todo lo que hay a mi alrededor dotando al paisaje de una belleza pura, virginal y al mismo tiempo, sobrecogedora. No puedo moverme, ya no sé si es el frío o el miedo lo que me paraliza, pero soy incapaz de salir de aquí. El viento vuelve a soplar con fuerza disminuyendo aún más la sensación térmica, y cada vez nieva con mayor intensidad. De repente noto como un sopor extraño invade mi cuerpo haciéndome perder las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me dejo caer poco a poco sobre la nieve, es extraño, me la imaginaba más suave. Me acomodo de nuevo en el suelo haciéndome un ovillo y me abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo más frío que en toda mi vida. No tardo en cerrar los ojos y dejar paso al adormecimiento. Puedo sentir como la nieve va cubriéndome poco a poco, en breve me fundiré con el helado paisaje. La consciencia también me está abandonando, ya apenas siento las piernas y sé que me queda poco para dormirme y no despertar jamás. Y es en ese momento, justo antes de caer en la oscuridad perpetua, cuando un último pensamiento cruza mi mente: "ojalá no hubiese estado sola"…_

Me despierto de golpe y casi sin aliento. Estoy cubierta de sudor, pero a pesar de ello puedo sentir como un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, erizándome la piel al instante. Había sido un sueño, pero era tan real… Poco a poco la sensación va menguando, pero algo me dice que este extraño sentimiento tardará en desvanecerse.

Soy incapaz de volver a concebir el sueño, de modo que me levanto rápidamente del _futón_ y me dirijo a la ventana de mi habitación. Aún es un poco pronto, pero de todos modos Chiyo-san no iba a tardar demasiado en despertarme. Me acomodo un poco el ligero _kimono_ y salgo de mis aposentos. No tardo demasiado en encontrar a una de las criadas, a la cual le ordeno que ordeno que preparen mi desayuno en lo que yo tomo un baño.

El día se presenta bastante cálido, como de costumbre. Es una de las ventajas que tiene vivir en _Suna_, donde incluso los inviernos son mucho más llevaderos que en la mayor parte de ciudades pertenecientes a los _daimyos _de los _Tokugawa_. Por ello no es raro que durante los meses más crudos de la estación las familias pudientes se trasladen temporalmente aquí, hasta que la primavera vuelve a hacer la temperatura más llevadera.

Soy incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a mi pesadilla. No soy de las que opinan que a través de los sueños recibimos mensajes o premoniciones, pero es muy raro que recuerde mis sueños, especialmente con tanta claridad, lo cual me inquieta bastante. Sin duda, me estoy volviendo una paranoica… supongo que es normal si vives rodeada de gente tan supersticiosa como mi familia.

Acelero el paso y llego hasta el baño, donde me espera preparada una tina con agua caliente. Sin pensármelo dos veces me deshago del _kimono_ y me sumerjo en ella sin muchas ceremonias. Puedo sentir como si mis preocupaciones se fundieran a medida que el vapor inunda mis sentidos, lo cual me ayuda a relajarme bastante. Estoy tan a gusto que me permito el lujo de cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada más allá de la punta de mis dedos…

-¡Temari-sama, por fin la encuentro! ¡Si se levantó antes tenía que haberme avisado! Llevo rato buscándola por todo la casa.

Como no, basta que cierre los ojos un instante para que Chiyo-san aparezca como una energúmena derribando la puerta. Si es que no me pueden dejar en paz ni cinco minutos…

-Lo siento mucho, Chiyo-san. Me desperté antes y vine aquí directamente. Pensé que alguna de las criadas le informaría de donde me encontraba - respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

-Bueno, no tarde demasiado. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, de modo que llamaré a una de las criadas para que la ayude a vestirse y le traiga el desayuno. En cuanto esté lista vaya directamente al estudio.

Y sin nada más que añadir, desaparece por la puerta.

Lo mejor será que me apresure con el baño, puedo notar que hoy Chiyo-san está más estresada de lo normal, y si no obedezco me obligará a practicar caligrafía hasta que se me agarroten los dedos. Lo más probable es que alguno de mis hermanos reciba hoy una visita importante y que por eso ande tan agobiada. Chiyo-san es el engranaje fundamental sin el cual esta casa no funcionaría. A pesar de su edad, no solamente es la responsable de mi educación, también es la encargada de los sirvientes y de la supervisión de los preparativos cuando recibimos visitas importantes. Su labor es increíblemente útil, sobe todo teniendo en cuenta que mi padre prácticamente no vive aquí (siempre está muy ocupado atendiendo asuntos políticos en _Kyoto_ y apenas lo vemos una vez al mes) y que mis hermanos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Chiyo-san es lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido. Mi verdadera madre, Karura, murió cuando yo era muy pequeña tras dar a luz a mi hermano menor Gaara, lo cierto es que apenas recuerdo como era su rostro, pero Chiyo-san dice que me parezco bastante a ella.

No tarda mucho tiempo en aparecer una criada con ropa limpia interrumpiendo así mis cavilaciones. Me sorprendo cuando veo el atuendo; un _kimono_ de seda morado adornado con flores tejidas en hilo dorado y un _obi_ dorado a juego. Supongo que sí que vamos a recibir una visita importante después de todo…

Con cuidado, la chica me ayuda a ponerme el _kimono_ y atarme el _obi_. El tacto de la prenda es tan suave que podría pasar el día entero acariciándolo y su frescor es increíblemente agradable. Una vez vestida, la chica toma un cepilló y se dispone a peinarme.

-Hazme un recogido, no quiero llevarlo suelto - odio el pelo suelto, es caluroso y poco práctico.

-Lo lamento, Temari-sama, pero Chiyo-sama me ordenó que se lo dejara suelto… ya sabe que odia que se recoja el pelo como a usted le gusta, dice que no es muy femenino.

-¡Menuda estupidez! Llevarlo así es muy incómodo.

-Yo solamente sigo órdenes Temari-sama… Chiyo-sama quiere que esté arreglada para la visita de esta tarde.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿sabes por casualidad quién va a venir?

-No, lo siento, Temari-sama. Ninguna de nosotras sabe de quién se trata, pero a juzgar por los preparativos, debe de ser alguien importante.

-Bah… seguramente será algún estúpido _daimyo_ que viene a negociar con mi hermano.

-¡No hable así, Temari-sama! Si alguien la escucha podría tener problemas…

-Mi mayor problema es ser mujer, peor que eso no hay nada en este lugar.

Es cierto, por culpa de que soy una mujer estoy atada de pies y manos. No es justo, soy la mayor de mis hermanos, y sin embargo, soy incapaz de hacer nada. Kankuro, que es un año menor, atiende todos los asuntos de mi padre, aquí en _Suna_, durante sus largos períodos de ausencia. Y Gaara, que es tres años más pequeño hace lo que le place sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Yo en cambio, estoy bajo la tutela de Chiyo-san, quien desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto me instruye en el arte de ser una "buena esposa" enseñándome _Ikebana_, poesía y literatura, lecciones de etiqueta, ceremonia del té, música y caligrafía (al menos esta última es útil…). No puedo dar un paso sin que me controlen, mi vida se basa en aprender a ser una mujer sumisa y atractiva para los hombres hasta que mi padre arregle el matrimonio que le resulte más conveniente para la familia. Y si soy sincera, no hay nada que tema más que eso, porque en ese momento pasaré a ser propiedad de mi esposo, muriendo mi escasa libertad con el enlace. Lo peor de todo es que sé que no falta mucho para que llegue ese momento, cumpliré los 18 años la semana que viene, y ya es extremadamente raro que a mi edad no haya contraído matrimonio. No sé cuál es la razón de la demora de mi padre, pero tampoco me importa, quiero disfrutar el tiempo que me queda antes de ser oficialmente una desgraciada.

-Temari-sama, no diga esas cosas… vamos, acompáñeme al cuarto de fuera, su comida está allí servida.

No es hasta después de ver el desayuno cuando me percato de que tengo un hambre atroz. Devoro rápidamente el arroz, las verduras, la sopa de miso y la porción de pescado desalado; y movida más por la inercia que por las ganas me dirijo al estudio donde me espera Chiyo-san.

La mañana trascurre lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto. Hoy toca recitar _haikus_, practicar la ceremonia del té y lecciones de etiqueta. Apenas puedo esperar a terminar, estoy deseando practicar con mis _shuriken_.

Chiyo-san y yo tenemos un trato, si yo cumplo con todas mis horas lectivas sin rechistar, soy libre de escoger cada día una "actividad poco femenina". Generalmente me decanto por el _shurikenjutsu_, aunque suelo combinarlo con _kendo_ y alguna que otra vez con el arco.

Una vez que Chiyo-san me indica que la clase ha terminado se me ilumina el rostro y me levanto rápidamente para buscar mi material, pero para mi desgracia, no tarda en indicarme que vuelva a mi sitio.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-A por mis _shurikens_…la clase ya ha terminado.

-Temari-sama, creo que ya está al corriente de que en breve recibiremos una visita importante, ¿de verdad cree que la voy a dejar ponerse a entrenar? Además, ¡mire su ropa! No puede estropear un _kimono_ tan elegante.

¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo…definitivamente el día no podría ser peor.

-Pero no se preocupe, voy a aprovechar esta ocasión para mostrarle algo muy especial. Sinceramente, hace tiempo que tenía que haber abordado este tema con usted, al fin y al cabo, ya es toda una mujer… pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que esta mujer se trae entre manos, pero algo en su sonrisa me dice que no me va a gustar en absoluto. Con cuidado, se levanta y extrae del cajón del armario una pequeña caja de madera lacada con grabados. Tras sentarse de nuevo, me tiende la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La cojo y examino las marcas talladas sobre la madera, me da hasta miedo abrirla, pero la curiosidad me puede y no tardo en retirar la tapa.

Para mi sorpresa, en el interior hay un pequeño libro en cuya tapa se lee claramente la inscripción: _libro de almohada_.Movida por la intriga tomo el libro entre mis manos y lo abro por una página al azar. Casi se me cae al suelo de la impresión, y aunque no puedo verme, sé que debo de estar roja como un tomate. Chiyo-san no puede evitar soltar una risa ante mi reacción, pero yo creo que es perfectamente normal dado que lo primero que vi fue una ilustración a todo color en la que aparecía una mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre un hombre mientras éste la penetraba.

-¡Chiyo-san! ¿Qué demonios es esto? - pregunto mientras cierro de golpe el libro.

-¡Temari-sama, ese vocabulario! Eso que ve ahí es una guía de alcoba, y le aseguro que le será muy útil el día de mañana - me dice con una sonrisa triunfal - Para ser una buena esposa no solamente debe ser culta, obediente y refinada… también debe resultarle deseable a su marido y complacerlo en todas sus necesidades físicas.

-¿Qué? - si soy sincera, he evitado hasta tal punto pensar en el hecho de que algún día tendré que casarme que había obviado ese pequeño e importante detalle.

-Temari-sama, no se haga la tonta, sabe perfectamente que cuando se case tendrá que acostarse con su marido y darle hijos, al fin y al cabo, esa es su función. De modo, que voy a darle unas cuantos consejos y le voy a entregar este libro. Cuídelo, es de los más completos que pueden encontrarse hoy en día, y las ilustraciones a color ayudan mucho.

Durante la siguiente hora Chiyo-san me explica la importancia de seducir correctamente a un hombre sin parecer vulgar en el intento, como realizar un buen masaje e incluso cuales son las posiciones que generalmente disfrutan más los hombres. Mientras ella habla intento procesar la información, pero siento como si se me hubiese fundido el cerebro.

No es como si fuera una completa ignorante acerca del tema, sé lo que es el sexo y las consecuencias que trae consigo. Hace años que Chiyo-san me explicó cómo se concebían los niños y me recalcó la importancia de dicha función. Por otro lado, alguna que otra vez he escuchado a las criadas hablar entre ellas acerca de sus amantes, o incluso de algún escarceo con un noble, como con mi hermano Kankuro, por ejemplo. Lo que me inquieta de todo esto es que lo que Chiyo-san me está contando está demasiado enfocado a la práctica, lo cual dicho sea de paso, me da bastante vergüenza.

-Bueno, si le queda alguna duda puede consultar el libro. Le recomiendo encarecidamente que se lo lea, Temari-sama. En él se indica con mucha claridad como realizar todas las posturas de las que le he hablado y muchas más. Y no sólo eso, también habla de los masajes, afrodisíacos…

-…. Sí, Chiyo-san - asiento finalmente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene por qué avergonzarse, es de lo más normal de mundo.

-Es que… no me siento cómoda hablando de esto… además, yo… he oído decir a las criadas que es doloroso - digo algo abochornada mientras agarro con fuerza el librito.

-Bueno, es cierto que la primera vez va a ser dolorosa, pero le aseguro que con el tiempo comenzará a gustarle, e incluso será usted quien busque ese tipo de encuentros.

-Lo dudo bastante…

-Ya verá como tengo razón - me dice llena de convicción - Y a propósito, no lo comenté antes, pero recuerde que su virginidad va a ser un regalo muy preciado para su fututo esposo, así que atesórela.

-Lo sé, Chiyo-san.

-Creo que con esto podemos dar por zanjada la clase. Se ha hecho algo tarde, así que lo mejor será que almuerce ya, nuestro invitado no tardará demasiado en llegar.

Tras meter el libro en la caja hago una pequeña reverencia y salgo del estudio algo compungida. Nada más llegar a mi habitación abro el armario y entierro la caja en el rincón más recóndito de uno de los cajones. No tarda en aparecer una sirvienta con mi almuerzo, sin embargo, el estómago se me ha cerrado.

Mientras me tomo el arroz las palabras de Chiyo-san retumban en mi cabeza con fuerza. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de distraerme contando los granos de arroz que me llevo a la boca, pero resulta completamente inútil. Nunca antes había meditado en profundidad las repercusiones que tendría casarme, lo veía siempre tan lejano que prefería aplazar la reflexión. Sin embargo, lo que Chiyo-san me dijo es cierto, cuando me case tendré que acostarme con mi marido y por ende, darle hijos. Sólo de pensarlo se me quitan las pocas ganas de comer que tenía.

Nada más terminar mi almuerzo, me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación. Paso las siguientes horas leyendo, pero no poesías, si no un libro de acertijos y enigmas que me regaló en secreto Baki-san, el tutor de mis hermanos. Al igual que Chiyo-san es la encargada de que yo aprenda a ser una dama, Baki-san instruye a Kankuro y a Gaara, pero no sobre las chorradas que tengo que aprender yo. Ellos aprenden sobre historia, política, matemáticas, estrategia, finanzas… y lo que más me gusta, los instruyen también en combate. Es cierto que tenemos nuestro propio ejército, pero dada nuestra posición, nunca está de más saber defenderse.

Recuerdo como de pequeña nada más terminar mis clases y sin que nadie se me viera, me colaba a observar a escondidas el entrenamiento de mis hermanos. Baki-san no tardó en darse cuenta, y un día, cuando mis hermanos se retiraron, me invitó a probar lanzar unos cuantos _shurikens_. Me gustó tanto que comencé a escaquearme de mis tareas para practicar con Baki-san. Y lógicamente, en cuanto Chiyo-san descubrió cual era la razón puso el grito en el cielo. Fue Baki-san quien propuso el acuerdo que tenemos Chiyo-san y yo actualmente (aunque costó que lo aceptara, todo hay que decirlo), gracias al cual mi rutina es un poco más llevadera. Aún a día de hoy practico con él, pero lleva un tiempo bastante ocupado, por lo que me he tenido que limitar a entrenar sola.

Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho Baki-san, siento como si él fuese el único de esta casa capaz de ver mi valía más allá de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Suele elogiar mi perseverancia, mi inteligencia, mi buena capacidad de análisis, y aunque no lo admita, creo que también mi testarudez. En teoría, el libro que estoy leyendo tenía que haber sido para mi hermano Kankuro, pero probablemente Baki-san pensó que yo le sacaría mayor provecho que él, lo cual hace que atesore con más fuerza el manuscrito.

Cierro el libro y me tumbo en el suelo. Inconscientemente mi mirada se dirige al armario en el que horas antes guardé la caja que me había entregado Chiyo-san. Algo indecisa, me levanto y la extraigo del cajón. Asegurándome bien de que no hay moros en la costa, tomo de su interior el _libro de almohada_. Lo abro al azar y rápidamente voy pasando las páginas reconociendo algunas de las posturas de las que me había hablado previamente Chiyo-san.

¡Imposible! ¡No pienso hacer esto con un hombre en la vida! Y menos aún si odio a ese hombre con toda mi alma, que sé que lo haré. ¿Tendré que resignarme a convivir día a día con un hombre al que no solamente no amo, si no que además detestaré? ¿Viviré únicamente para criar a mis hijos en soledad mientras me entero de sus amoríos a través de los cuchicheos de las criadas?

Pensar estas cosas me repugna tanto que se me revuelve el estómago. Guardo el libro en su sitio y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hago, le doy una buena patada al armario. Estoy muy cabreada, tanto que apenas soy consciente de que Chiyo-san acaba de entrar en la habitación.

-¡Temari-sama, aprisa! Nuestro invitado acaba de llegar y no debe hacerlo esperar.

-Sí, sí, enseguida voy - digo mientras me arreglo un poco el _kimono_.

Sin ganas, sigo a Chiyo-san a través de los pasillos que conducen a la sala en la que recibimos a nuestras más distinguidas visitas. Lo cierto es que no me apetece nada hacer la pantomima en este momento. Generalmente, cuando viene un _daimyo_ mi labor principal consiste en sentarme como un bonito florero mientras él y mi hermano Kankuro hablan de sus cosas. Alguna vez realizo la ceremonia del té o toco algún instrumento para amenizar su encuentro, pero en cuanto tienen que discutir temas más serios me veo obligada a hacer una exagerada reverencia y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? Que los _daimyo_ me vean y puedan ir a mi padre con alguna propuesta de matrimonio. Adoro ser una moneda de cambio.

Cuando llegamos al salón, casi se me cae la boca al suelo, ya que el panorama no es para nada como yo esperaba, pero logro mantener la compostura. No veo a Kankuro por ninguna parte, en su lugar encuentro a mi padre, cuyo semblante apenas denota emoción alguna; y en frente de él dos hombres de expresión severa me miran con curiosidad. Sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí y los pasos de Chiyo-san por el pasillo me espabilan lo suficiente como para sentarme junto a mi padre y hacer una reverencia a los invitados.

-_Otou-san_… pensaba que aún estaba en _Kyoto_ - digo sorprendida.

-Llegué esta tarde, pero en cuanto zanjemos este asunto tendré que partir de nuevo - me responde con voz fría.

Con curiosidad giro el rostro hacia donde se hallan los responsables del importante "asunto" que ha arrastrado de vuelta a mi padre. Ambos hombres se parecen bastante, no es difícil suponer que son familia. El menor tiene el pelo largo, atado en la parte final con un elástico y a pesar de ser atractivo, destila la misma aura helada que su pariente. Sin embargo, no es solamente su semblante serio lo que me llama la atención, si no los ojos de color perla que al parecer, son característicos en su familia.

-Temari - me llama mi padre volviendo a acaparar mi atención - quiero presentarte a Hyuuga Hiashi y a su sobrino, Hyuuga Neji… tu prometido.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras de mi padre: "Hyuuga Neji, tu prometido". Definitivamente, mi día no puede ir a peor.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Seguro que alguno pensó que su matrimonio concertado iba a ser con Shika, pero no se preocupen, que tengo grandes planes para la pareja =)_

_Subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como me sea posible, ya que estoy en medio de los exámenes de la carrera y no ando muy sobrada de tiempo._

_*Por cierto, para que no se me pierdan mucho, en Era Edo el poder no lo sostentaba el emperador, sino el Shogun (aquel en el que el emperador delegaba todas sus funciones) y el territorio estaba dividido entre los daimyos, los señores feudales de la época, teniendo más tierras y poder aquellos que eran más próximos al Shogun. En esta época se instauró el confucianismo, una corriente filosófica que establecía que la sociedad debía tener una estructura patriarcal, de modo que las mujeres no tenían importancia alguna más que el ser madres (por eso Temari vive tan contrariada) =)_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si me dejan algún review lo agradeceré de todo corazón :3_


End file.
